headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Collage Fiji
This is the collage of the 66th Character Fiji. Screenshots Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-47-41 1.jpg|Fiji's first appearance vs Kepler 22B Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-50-29 1.jpg|Fiji damaged in the Result screen Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-52-30 1.jpg|Fiji being second in the Head Cup Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-45-20 1.jpg|Fiji wears a headcloth in matches Screenshot 2016-09-03-18-06-23 1.jpg|But opponents can kick it off Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-47-52 1.jpg|Then, Fiji will look like how he looks in the player select screen Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-48-03 1.jpg|When Fiji presses his power button, he gains a staff Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-42-58 1.jpg|Thereafter a circle surrounds him Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-45-18 1.jpg|And there will appear a star inside the circle Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-50-58 1.jpg|Then, the whole area above the circle will be enlightened Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-45-41 1.jpg|Later, the light beam will get smaller and smaller Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-40-25 1.jpg|And ultimately fade away Screenshot 2016-09-03-18-14-11 1.jpg|Fiji is uncontrollable during the power button effect and stays exactly in place; even if he's upside down and high in the air! Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-46-42 1.jpg|Fiji's power button appearance in the Result screen Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-50-46 1.jpg|Fiji's power button appearance in a match Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-49-44 1.jpg|He's now wearing a headcloth again, but a different one than before Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-45-53 1.jpg|While in his power button state, Fiji will hold his staff up in the air every three seconds Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-45-45 1.jpg|This will release lasers which shoot in all directions, and the opponent gets unconscious for two seconds, no matter where he stands Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-50-23 1.jpg|In his air shot, Fiji will sit in a zen position Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-40-01 1.jpg|He will have one circle before him and one circle behind him Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-48-07 1.jpg|One of the balls in the front circle will get bigger, and another one disappears from the circle Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-43-37 1.jpg|Fiji will shoot the ball that got bigger towards the goal Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-51-20 1.jpg|When Fiji shoots a ball, the circle behind him will grow for a moment Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-46-25 1.jpg|Fiji shoots a total of three bombs Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-40-11 1.jpg|The first two are shot low Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-44-31 1.jpg|And the third one is shot higher Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-47-35 1.jpg|The balls can't bounce, so once they hit the ground, they can't score anymore Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-40-42 1.jpg|The first two bombs have a chance of knocking the opponent out Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-47-54 1.jpg|Like here for example; this will make Fiji's second ball score Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-43-57 1.jpg|The after effect of the third ball is that the opponent wears a black robe, has an inscription on his face and jumps a bit Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-49-26 1.jpg|The effect on Fiji himself Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-51-06 1.jpg|The air shot scores Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-51-16 1.jpg|Fiji starts his ground shot off by smashing his staff on the ground Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-51-26 1.jpg|Then he will transform back to his normal appearance Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-45-58 1.jpg|After the purple smoke has cleared, you can see that Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-48-13 1.jpg|A giant hand made of stone will emerge from the ground Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-46-13 1.jpg|And it holds a big ball made out of stone as well, which will be thrown at the goal Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-44-22 1.jpg|At this moment of the power shot, you can't see the ball, which seems to be a mistake Screenshot 2016-09-05-19-15-07 1.jpg|The moment right before the ball hits the opponent Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-46-18 1.jpg|When he gets hit, a purple cloud of dust will appear Screenshot 2016-09-05-19-14-47 1.jpg|When the opponent blocks the ball, he will be encased in a cage Screenshot 2016-09-03-18-04-04 1.jpg|The effect on Fiji himself; Germany's power shot will go through the cage and score screenshot 2016-09-02-07-51-47 1.jpg|The broken pieces of the stone ball will also stay behind on the field Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-43-01 1.jpg|Here you see what it looks like when the opponent gets freed from his cage Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-42-51 1.jpg|When Fiji counters a shot, he will transform into his bigger self and hold his staff Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-48-33 1.jpg|And he will throw it quickly at the goal Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-46-18 1.jpg|The staff on its way to the goal Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-40-59 1.jpg|The staff closer to the goal Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-43-30 1.jpg|As you can see, the ball doesn't travel in a straight line, but make a curve, like Russia's power shot Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-45-35 1.jpg|When the ball hits the opponent, a purple cloud of dust will appear again Screenshot 2016-09-03-17-46-36 1.jpg|The opponent disappears; a wind direction indicator like the one on Fiji's head is what's staying behind Screenshot 2016-09-02-07-42-07 1.jpg|The counter attack scores Captura de pantalla (260).png Power Shot Animations Fiji (Power Button Effect Remade) Fiji (Ground Shot) Fiji (Air Shot Remade) Fiji (Counter Attack) Updates 13879259 1130641407001525 2256897976479136286 n.jpg|Update announce photo 5.2 Screenshot 2016-08-12-09-27-55 2.jpg|Fiji alone in the Update announce photo 5.2 Flag Flag of Fiji.png Icon Icon66.png|Fiji's Icon Appearance and Posters Character66.png|Fiji's head Character66 1.png|Fiji's Power Button Effect Character66 cap.png|Fiji's crown Category:Character Collages Category:Collages